Tu Actividad Favorita
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Una apuesta desenreda divertidas situaciones donde la meta es descubrir cual es la actividad favorita del joven sargento Sagara Sousuke... fuera del ámbito profesional. Apto para todo publico
1. Capítulo I

**Título: Tu Actividad Favorita... fuera del ambito profesional**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Full Metal Panic son propiedad exclusiva de su autor . Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina

**Capítulo I**

_Isla de Merida:_

Ya casi eran las 17:00 horas en el submarino bélico Tuathan de Dannan y todos a bordo disfrutaban de un merecido respiro luego de una difícil misión en el Medio Oriente, de la que habían regresado hacía aproximadamente tres horas atrás. El equipo SRT había sido el encargado y afortunadamente todos habían salido con bien, solo el URZ-3 y el URZ-7 habían sufrido de heridas menores y habían sido mandados a la enfermería del Dannan para una revisión standard.

Así, tras unas ligeras curaciones el URZ-7, también conocido como el Sargento Sagara Sousuke, salía de la enfermería con la única idea de meterse a su cabina a arreglar sus pertenencias para marchar cuanto antes de regreso a Tokyo. Tenía examen de Historia Moderna en tan solo dos días y su protegida Chidori Kaname lo había amenazado con romperle el cuello con las manos desnudas de no llegar a tiempo para estudiar por lo menos un día antes de la prueba. Sousuke tragó fuerte con tan solo recordar el rostro furioso y el tono de voz de la chica.

Chidori en verdad podía asustarlo más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que el estar rodeado por una veintena de Savage RX-92 enemigos. Suspiró recordando las advertencias de la peliazul sobre mantener un buen promedio en sus notas.

- "¡Estamos a puertas de terminar el instituto!. Sousuke, de todo tu esfuerzo depende el entrar a una buena universidad... tienes que dar un poco más de ti, el curso pasado lo aprobaste de milagro."

El sargento bajó la mirada apenado, las palabras de Chidori eran más que ciertas. Él había decidido ir a la universidad y ya había obtenido el permiso correspondiente del mismísimo Lord Mallory... aunque nadie más lo supiese, ni siquiera el Mayor Karinin o la capitana. Ni siquiera Mao o Kurz lo sabían.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo al recordar la sonrisa casi traviesa del señor Mallory al ordenarle no decir nada a nadie, puesto que quería ser él mismo el portador de "tan buena noticia" para el resto de altos oficiales llegado su momento. Sagara podía casi sentir en carne propia el revuelo que iba a ocasionar, si tan solo se armo tremendo jaleo con su decisión de continuar en el instituto. Ah! mejor ni pensar en ello, ya bastante tenía con solo imaginar el cabreo de Kaname de llegar tarde.

... Kaname... solo llamarle por su nombre en pensamiento lo estremecía. Él ya había descifrado y aceptado sus sentimientos por la peliazul desde hacía un tiempo y de alguna manera se sentía correspondido.

Le había costado noches enteras de insomnio, meses de quebradas de cabeza y una epifanía que le explotó en la cara con la fuerza de una granada al ver al grandísimo imbécil de Leonard Testarrossa besar a SU Kaname para darse cuenta. Pero ahora que estaba enterado iba a hacer algo al respecto... algún día... luego de pasar sus exámenes por lo menos, y eso si... antes de que algún otro idiota se le ocurriese tratar de incursionar en la que ahora él consideraba de su propiedad... Cosa que jamás le iba a decir a ella por supuesto, quería seguir con vida para cumplir sus propósitos y metas. Pero bueno, no era momento aún para eso. Debía de volver a Sengawa y rápido.

Faltaban solo dos pasillos para llegar a su destino cuando un par de conocidos le salieron al paso.

- "Oi, oi... porque la prisa Sousuke. No iras a dejarnos tan rápido luego de la aplastante victoria que tuvimos ¿verdad?. ¡Ven a celebrar con nosotros hermano!. Todos los del escuadrón SRT hemos pedido los siguientes dos días y vamos a tener una fiesta de esas que son ¡¡Para recordar!!"- Kurz dijo con total alborozo mientras hacía mil y un gesticulaciones con las manos y exhibía aquella sonrisa patentada que siempre llevaba encima- "¡Hasta vamos a tener alcohol de verdad!."

Sousuke suspiró y miró a Kurz de frente al tiempo que se ponía en posición de descanso.

- "Negativo. Tengo examen pasado mañana y llevo prisa. Además yo no bebo alcohol y esa información es de dominio público. Es difícil que me atraigas con una oferta como esa."

La sonrisa de Kurz desapareció y su mirada se hizo pesada. Y mirando mal a Sousuke le respondió.

- "Eso es porque nunca has probado alcohol de ninguna clase, no sabes lo que te pierdes... pero tal vez hoy lo descubras con nosotros ¿verdad, nee-san?."- Kurz Weber miró travieso a su superior y ella respondió igual.

- "¡Claro, claro! nada como una celebración entre amigos para coger nuevos gustos."- sonrió pícara Melissa Mao.

Sousuke suspiró y decidió seguir su camino. Cualquier retraso podría ocasionar una dolorosa experiencia en un futuro cercano inmediato a su retorno a Sengawa. Pero antes tenía que mostrar que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer para que dejaran su camino libre.

- "Negativo."- respondió una vez más- "No hay nada que me atraiga sobre el consumo de alcohol. Y lo digo por experiencia propia, porque ya lo ha probado y me resulto por completo disgustante."- recalcó sus últimas palabras- "Y ahora, con su permiso."

Y mientras Sousuke continuaba con su camino, Kurz y Mao se veían el uno al otro con las bocas abiertas por la impresión, pero más aún con miradas de desesperación. Si Sousuke se iba, todo el asunto se les iba al diablo y la apuesta quedaría en nada.

Bien, ante asunto inesperados, medidas desesperadas.

- "Alto allí URZ-7."- dijo de pronto la sargento de primera Melissa Mao con su mejor tono de oficial al mando y Sousuke que ya había avanzado algunos metros volteó con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

Melissa se acercó y continuó.

- "Sousuke, si lo que debo de hacer para tenerte aunque sea un par de horas con tus compañeros es ordenártelo, pues que así sea. Desde la batalla con Amalgam en Hong Kong hace 7 meses que apenas y vienes para cumplir con tus misiones y luego marchas de nuevo a Tokyo."- Melissa puso una expresión de congoja en su rostro, cosa que sin duda pondría a sudar a nuestro sargento de preparatoria- "Ya casi ni te vemos, antes compartíamos más tiempo todos juntos. Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer mucho más si tus prioridades son ahora otras pero por el momento esto es una orden soldado, te quedarás por un tiempo mínimo de dos horas a departir en una celebración con tus compañeros de escuadrón."- y tras estas palabras Mao exhaló un exagerado suspiro y dio media vuelta mirando hacia Kurz, a quien dio una sonrisita pícara de triunfo, sobre todo cuando oyó los inseguros pasos del sargento volviendo sobre su sitio.

Claro que al volver su 'sorprendida' mirada sobre Sousuke, la medio china tenía una expresión de cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia que hizo al japonés comenzar a sudar frío en verdad.

- "¿Ma... Mao?."

- "Ya veo, así que si tenía que ordenártelo después de todo... por lo menos trata de fingir que no vienes por obligación."

- "N- no... espera, voy a ir con ustedes porque quiero... lo siento... lo siento mucho... es solo que..."

- "¿Qué cosa Sousuke?... la verdad viejo es que nee-san tiene razón, nos tienes abandonados."

- "No... no es eso... es que tengo examen de Historia Moderna... y yo... es que... el examen..."- trataba el pobre muchacho de explicarse.

Kurz y Mao finalmente se compadecieron, ambos sabían lo mucho que sufría el joven Sargento con cualquier asignatura que tuviese algo que ver con Historia, aunque no entendían el porque del asunto, total una vez y terminado el instituto Sousuke ya no iba a tocar nada más sobre estudios, las calificaciones logradas no le iban a servir de nada... pero bueno, tal vez era que simplemente así era Sagara Sousuke y punto. Decidieron entonces parar aquel martirio para el más joven.

- "Ya, ya... déjate de tanta Historia por aqui y tanta Historia por allá. Entendemos y con un par de horas de tu tiempo nos harás felices ¿verdad nee-san?."

- "Eso mismo."- Mao puso un rostro más repuesto ganándose un suspiro de alivio del japonés- "Entonces vamos Sousuke, tenemos reservado el Salón de Eventos solo para nosotros. El resto ya debe de estar esperándonos allí."

- "¿El Salón de Eventos?."- Sousuke preguntó sorprendido. El premio parecía muy alto para una simple victoria sobre un grupo terrorista, ese salón se usaba más que nada para reuniones en vivo entre altos oficiales del De Dannan y oficiales de altos rangos de Mithrill que se presentaban muy esporádicamente en el submarino.

Sin embargo su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, puesto que Kurz y Mao ya estaban en camino a su destino y al muchacho solo le quedó seguirlos.

Y por supuesto una vez que ingresó por la puerta del mentado salón encontró a todos sus camaradas festejando como si no fuese a haber un mañana. Incluso el teniente Grouseaux estaba en un rincón hablando tranquilamente con uno de sus subordinados mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de jugo.

Ni bien los tres recién llegados traspasaron la puerta antes mencionada, una ronda de vítores y aplausos se hizo presente así como amistosas palmaditas en la espalda de Sagara mientras lo felicitaban por su desempeño y le expresaban su agrado ante la idea de tenerlo de nuevo como compañero de celebración.

Esto por una parte causó alegría en el joven sargento, aunque por la otra parte un tanto de remordimiento. Al parecer si que había dejado abandonados a sus compañeros por largo tiempo.

Decidió aceptar un vaso de jugo al igual que su teniente y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su temple para no dejarse amedrentar por las repentinas amenazas hacia su persona al expresar que no pensaba quedarse más que un par de horas.

El silencio se hizo finalmente cuando el teniente Grouseaux les llamó a todos los protestantes la atención y los 'invitó' a guardar silencio. Luego miró a su subordinado.

- "Y dígame sargento ¿a que se debe su limitado tiempo? Noté que trataba de explicarse pero su tarea no tuvo éxito. Proceda ahora."

Por alguna razón Sousuke se sintió apenado. La razón no tenía nada de militar, era solo un examen de seguro a la vista de los demás, pero para él era algo en verdad importante.

- "¡Señor, si señor!"- contestó aún apenado- "Yo... tengo una importante evaluación en dos días en un curso en el que tengo algunos..."- suspiro pesado- "muchos problemas. En vista de tal suceso algunos compañeros de clase me ofrecieron su ayuda en forma de una ronda de estudio... tengo que volver para poder estudiar antes y que el esfuerzo que mis compañeros dedican hacia mi persona sea retribuido en la forma de una nota aprobatoria."

Varios quejidos de protesta se oyeron, pero Bel los volvió a callar a todos y asintiendo dio a entrever su conformidad con la explicación.

- "Muy loable de su parte sargento, por supuesto que es importante que pase sus estudios con notas aceptables y que retribuya el esfuerzo de sus compañeros de clase. Por supuesto que luego podrá retirarse."

- "¡Eso no es justo"- se escuchó a uno protestar- "Nada de eso le servirá en su desempeño futuro."

Más de uno estuvo de acuerdo, pero el teniente volvió a callarlos a todos.

- "Por favor, no me hagan avergonzar."- expresó con severidad- "Dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes le diga lo mismo a sus hermanos o hijos en el futuro, y aquí somos una familia. Denle al sargento Sagara el respeto y crédito que merece por el esfuerzo que dedica a sus estudios sin dejar de lado su obligación en el escuadrón."

Palabras milagrosas. Dicho aquello más de uno se disculpó en murmullos apenados. Listo, ya no iba a haber protestas ante su partida; Sousuke decidió relajarse y disfrutar un rato de aquella celebración privada...

Lo que nuestro mercenario adolescente no sabía era que de privada esa celebración no tenía nada, puesto que por motivo de una apuesta todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del Salón de Eventos se estaba escuchando en pleno por la tripulación entera del De Dannan y que si bien la capitana Testarossa había estado sintiéndose culpable hasta hacía unos minutos, ahora tenía una expresión no muy feliz en el rostro mientras miraba hacia ningún punto en particular.

- "Me pregunto si... cuando dijo compañeros... se refería también a Chidori Kaname..."- dijo la capitana con un puchero bastante infantil.

Y mientras a su derecha el comandante Mardukas crispaba una ceja, a su izquierda el mayor Karinin solo dejaba escapar un suspiro de resignación.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Había pasado casi una hora con quince minutos ya, y Sousuke contaba de antemano los minutos para partir pensando que en verdad aquella había sido una reunión agradable y que debía de repetirla alguna otra vez. Y estaba con aquellos pensamientos cuando un algo bebido Kurz llamó la atención proponiendo un juego.

La expresión calmada del sargento se disipó por completo dejando entrever una mirada seria.

- "Yo paso."- dijo sin dudarlo un segundo, haciendo que más de uno lo mirara sorprendido, e inexplicablemente preocupado.

- "¿Qué Sousuke? ¿Por qué así de repente? Vamoooooos... ni siquiera sabes de que va el juego. Te prometo que no te demoraremos si es lo que te preocupa."- dijo algo nervioso Kurz y muchos asintieron a sus palabras.

Sousuke se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Realmente estaba serio.

- "Negativo, no es eso lo que me preocupa."- abrió los ojos y miró a Kurz de manera penetrante- "Es simplemente que esa clase de juegos no son de mi agrado, nunca he participado antes y no comenzaré ahora. Y no piensen que con darme motivos como que la sargento Mao será la encargada de las mediciones o que si tengo que escuchar alguno de sus relatos de índole sexual me atraerán, porque será todo lo contrario. Mi respuesta es NO."

- "Oi, Sousuke... tampoco es para que pienses eso de nosotros. Ya hace tieeeempo atrás que dejamos eso."- Kurz dijo por completo incómodo.

- "¿En verdad?."- preguntó Sagara sorprendido.

- "Seh, seh... Bel los prohibió durante la primera celebración luego de que tomó por completo el mando de la unidad."- explicó Mao medio aburrida mientras prendía un cigarro y aspiraba hondo.

- "Ya veo."- expresó nuevamente relajado Sousuke- "Esa es una excelente y muy agradable noticia... entonces pueda que si me interese el juego."

Todos sonrieron entre nerviosos y apenados a sabiendas de que todo el De Dannan estaría por varios días riéndose a costa suya, y es que más de uno no iba a atreverse además a ver a la capitana cara a cara por algún tiempo. ¡Cielos! lo que una apuesta podía causar.

- "Ejem... bueno, entonces busquemos algo rápido y que nos deje abrirnos entre nosotros como lo que somos... ¡¿Y que somos nosotros?!."- preguntó Kurz esbozando aquella sonrisita gatuna que ya lo caracterizaba.

- "¡Una familia dentro de la familia!."- respondió el equipo SRT en pleno con fuerza y entusiasmo, dejando a más de uno de los oyentes externos con sonrisas en los labios.

- "Muy bien, comiencen las proposiciones y que sea ¡rápido!."

Y más que rápido se extendieron ideas que iban siendo una a una rechazadas entre risas, abucheos o silbidos, en medio de un ambiente alegre y relajado. Y es que aunque muchas de ellas eran buenas, la que estaba por ser aceptada ya había sido elegida desde hacía una semana atrás, cuando por culpa de una simple pregunta una apuesta había terminado recorriendo todos y cada uno de los puntos del TDD-1, interesando a miembros de la tripulación desde el más bajo hasta el más alto de los rangos... especialmente al más alto de los rangos a bordo; puesto que el motivo de la apuesta en si era: ¿Cuál es la actividad favorita del sargento Sagara Sousuke?... fuera del ámbito militar y profesional, eso si.

La gran mayoría había dicho que pescar, alguno que otro que leer... los más burlones (entre estos Kurz) habían propuesto el masoquismo representado por la disposición del adolescente a ser golpeado por Chidori Kaname. Aparte de esas habían surgido un sin fin de singulares propuestas, cada una más excéntrica que la anterior; por ejemplo el comandante Mardukas había asegurado que la actividad favorita del joven era hacer su vida imposible, mientras que el mayor Kalinin había propuesto como opción el 'disfrutar de una buena comida preparada por él' y lo había asegurado con total convicción (quienes alguna vez habían tenido la desgracia de probar los potajes experimentales del mayor tenían serias dudas al respecto).

La capitana había votado con simpleza por la afición a la lectura del muchacho, aunque era sabido o más bien sospechado por todos que lo que en realidad deseaba ella era saber un poco más del joven, cosa en realidad más sencilla de lograr entre camaradas que enfrente de sus superiores, donde era imposible para el sargento sentirse a gusto.

Finalmente se escuchó en toda la nave la propuesta deseada y más de uno contuvo la respiración esperando saber entre quienes se repartiría el pozo acumulado... aunque las cosas cambiaron un poco en cuanto a lo estipulado. Kurz se encargó de ello.

- "Hmmm... si, dar a conocer tu actividad favorita fuera de lo profesional suena genial en verdad, pero ahora viene la pregunta... ¿con quien comenzar?."

Varios ojos se posaron sobre un, como siempre despistado para todo lo que no fuese trabajo, sargento Sagara. Sin embargo la sonrisa gatuna maliciosa del pelirrubio sargento tan solo se acentuó y su mirada azul se posó sobre aquel superior que lo había cabreado tanto desde el mismísimo momento que la primera mirada se había cruzado entre ellos.

- "Pienso..."- continuó diciendo- "que ya que somos una graaaan familia, lo mínimo es que todos compartamos algo comenzando por supuesto con nuestros superiores."- y mientras el ruido de una silla siendo jalada se daba, Kurz se posicionaba al inverso en esa misma silla, el mentón apoyado sobre el respaldar y la mirada fija justo sobre el teniente Grouseaux quien de pronto estaba muy incómodo- "Entonces... URUZ 1... ¿Nos haría el honor de empezar? ¿Cual es SU actividad favorita fuera de lo profesional?."

Más de uno tragó duro, enterados por indiscretos comentarios de cual sería dicha actividad. Melissa por su parte mordía el cigarro con saña mientras trataba de aguantarse las terribles ganas que tenía de matar al rubio allí mismo y en ese preciso instante.

- "¿Y bien?."- empujó un poco más Kurz de manera zalamera.

Bel Grouseaux tragó duro y miró a su subordinado de tal manera que en silencio le prometió un infierno en vida luego de que todo aquello terminase... ¡El ni siquiera había querido participar en primer lugar!. Había sido vilmente introducido por el mismo que ahora lo retaba por lo bajo... y por Melissa.

Finalmente el soldado, viendo que estaba ante una batalla perdida, aspiró hondo y soltó en un susurro, aunque sin desviar la mirada (aún tenía algo de orgullo)

- "Veo anime de corte shoujo."

- "Aaaah... disculpe teniente, creo que no lo escuché."- dijo en un tono cruelmente juguetón el rubio mientras que algunos trataban de aguantar la risa y otros miraban a su superior con la boca abierta.

- "Dije..."- argumentó cabreado y esta vez con voz bastante alta- "que veo anime de corte shoujo"- las mejillas rojas del teniente y la mirada asesina en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Kurz ni se inmuto.

- "Ooooh... que interesante."- argumentó malicioso.

- "Afirmativo, es una actividad no solo interesante sino también entretenida. Yo también he visto varios animes junto a compañeros de clase, algunos aportan muy buenas ideas como base para nuevo armamento de avanzada."

Una vez más, silencio total.

- "Esto... Sousuke ¿tu vez ese anime?."- Kurz preguntó confundido.

- "Afirmativo, es lo que acabo de decir."

- "No, no Sousuke; te pregunté sobre 'ese' tipo de anime... anime Shoujo."

- "Afirmativo, ese género también entra en la gama de programas de anime que he visto. Dos de mis compañeras, Tokiwa y Mikihara, son verdaderas fanáticas por lo que tienen una reunión el segundo fin de semana de cada mes; cada reunión consta de 6 horas ininterrumpidas de anime shoujo. Tokiwa asegura que el asistir mejora mi sensibilidad y disminuye mi fanatismo militar, por lo cual Chidori ha asegurado mi presencia en cada reunión por lo que me reste de vida; dice que es posible que obre el milagro en mi... aunque aún no entiendo del todo la implicancia de un milagro; pero eso no quita el hecho de que las reuniones son entretenidas. Actualmente estamos atravesando un ciclo de proyecciones de obras del estudio Gibli a las cuales debo de alabar por sus bien trabajados argumentos y calidad gráfica. Chidori argumenta que soy un idiota insensible por no apreciar lo realmente importante de las proyecciones y Tokiwa y Mikihara aseguran que el apreciar algo ya es un comienzo... aunque realmente no entiendo a lo que ellas se refieren."- terminó su perorata el más joven con un aire realmente preocupado. Entender a Chidori era muy difícil, pero él en realidad se esforzaba... ¡Y mucho!.

Y mientras nuestro otaku militar andaba perdido en sus más profundos pensamientos en torno a una chica peliazul, los demás miraban al muchacho mostrando en sus caras las expresiones finales de la incredulidad que había ido en aumento tras cada palabra. Sagara Sousuke no era simplemente un despistado en cualquier tema que no se relacionase a la milicia, sino que era un caso perdido.

Mao suspiró mientras desarrollaba algo de pena y simpatía por Kaname, vaya y lo que tenía que soportar la pobre.

Por el otro lado nuestro blondo sargento se sentía traicionado. ¡¿Cómo podía Sousuke ponerse del lado del idiota del teniente?!. ¡No iba a rendirse!.

- "Entonces Sousuke, err... ¿a ti te parece normal que nuestro querido teniente tenga el ver animes shoujo como actividad favorita?."

Sousuke alzó la vista y no habiendo notado en lo absoluto el doble sentido de la pregunta contestó con simpleza.

- "Afirmativo. ¿Por qué no tendría que parecerme algo normal?. Las actividades de disfrute son diferentes para cada persona, así que es lo lógico que para el teniente, ver anime shoujo sea normal dentro de su gusto personal."

Seh... Sousuke ni las luces de lo que intentaba dar a entender Kurz, aunque eso no quería decir que todo el escuadrón... no, que todo el TDD-1 no se había dado cuenta. La tripulación estaba dividida entre estar enojada con el rubio por tal falta de respeto (incluir al comandante Mardukas aqui) o encontrar la situación hilarante.

Por su lado el rubio con casi un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, así que sin ninguna ceremonia preguntó.

- "Osea, que tu no tienes ningún problema en estar bajo las ordenes de alguien con un pasatiempo favorito tan poco... masculino."- Kurz estaba de malas ¡realmente de malas!. Sousuke era simplemente tan despistado que lo cabreaba.

Las caras de más de uno mostraban asombro, el rostro del teniente se sumía en la vergüenza y Mao estaba a punto de dejar de controlarse. Más sin embargo tal vez el joven sargento no era 'tan' despistado, tal vez era que los demás necesitaban que él fuese un poco más esclarecedor en sus respuestas.

- ¡Uh!(1)"- respondió como era usual en él- "Mi confianza en mi superior no se ve mermada por un hecho poco significante como ese. Mientras la capacidad de toma de mando y decisión del teniente sigan siendo tan ejemplares como las ha mostrado hasta ahora, no hay motivo alguno para dudar a la hora de poner mi vida en sus manos."

- "¿Eh?."- Kurz estaba a punto de caerse de la silla- "Lo dices... tan convencido.".

- "¡Uh! Este es además un tema que he analizado ya con anterioridad junto a Chidori."

- "¿Kaname?."- Melissa preguntó sorprendida.

- "¿Kaname?."- hizo eco la pregunta en la voz de la capitana Testarossa, aunque con un tomo más de fastidio ante la idea de que el sargento no haya parado de nombrarla en los últimos minutos por uno u otro motivo.

- "Afirmativo. Fue después de estudiar durante todo un domingo para el examen de Historia Japonesa del semestre pasado. Chidori argumentó que me había ganado una cena por haber estudiado tanto y que podía esperar viendo la televisión mientras ella preparaba la comida. Prendí el televisor y me hallé de pronto viendo un programa de debates sobre situaciones civiles poco convencionales."

- "¿Te refieres a un Talk Show?."- Mao preguntó. Sousuke asintió y Mao suspiro... esos programas eran basura en su mayoría- "Bien, bien... continua."

- "¡Uh!. En ese momento pasaban el caso de un alto oficial de la policía que había sido descubierto en su tiempo libre haciéndole arreglos estéticos a una increíblemente amplia colección de muñecas."

Mao volvió a interrumpir.

- "Por arreglos estéticos ¿te refieres a peinarlas y vestirlas?."- Mao de pronto estaba un tanto más interesada.

- "Afirmativo. El tema en cuestión era la poca confianza que los hombres al mando de dicho oficial mostraban, luego de aquel hecho, hacia su superior. La verdad es que la situación me parecía extraña y la manera de llevar la discusión me confundía bastante... no encontraba argumentos sólidos a ninguno de los puntos tratados. Estaba tratando de entender algún punto de vista cuando Chidori se unió a mi para ver el mismo programa, y tras hablarlo un momento me preguntó cuales serian mis opiniones y reacción de estar en lugar de alguno de los subordinados de aquel oficial."

Sousuke paró un rato, como tratando de reordenar sus recuerdos. Asintió y continuó.

- "Cuando le dije que no estaba muy seguro, tomó otro punto de vista y entonces me dio varios ejemplos extremos a tratar. Me preguntó si seguiría sintiendo admiración por el mayor Karinin de saberlo coleccionista de muñecas, si seguiría respetando al comandante Mardukas de tener éste una fijación por el uso de ropa interior femenina, si mi opinión del sargento Weber se vería afectada de descubrirlo usando maquillaje, o molesto ante la idea de la capitana durmiendo con peluches."

- "¡Ey!"- esta vez Kurz efectivamente se terminó cayendo de la silla del duro piso entre las risas de varios de los presentes. Sousuke no le hizo mucho caso y continuó.

- "Entonces tras mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que ante todas las preguntas, mi opinión no cambiaría en absoluto. Que con muñecas o sin ellas mi admiración por el mayor Karinin no cambiaría en absoluto puesto que seguiría siendo lo más cercano que he conocido a un padre durante toda mi vida; que sin importar lo que usase el comandante Mardukas bajo el uniforme, este seguiría siendo igual de intimidante y por lo tanto el respeto que le tengo no menguaría; que con o sin maquillaje Kurz seguiría siendo Kurz ante mis ojos y por lo tanto mi amistad con él no cambiaría; y que en efecto tengo conocimiento de que la capitana Testarrossa duerme con peluches y ello no me origina ninguna molestia. Por lo tanto si, mi anterior respuesta en efecto la di con total convicción."

Silencio total, no solo en el salón de eventos sino en todo el submarino. ¡Vaya que ese despistado sargento podía calar hondo!.

Finalmente el silencio fue cortado por el sargento Weber, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo aunque ahora sentado.

- "Vale, vale... reconozco cuando pierdo, ya que. En fin, URUZ-2, tu turno."

Mao, quien tenia en el rostro dibujada una media sonrisa de orgullo hacia su joven subordinado, pronto cambió dicha expresión por una más pícara y traviesa.

- "Mi actividad favorita... hmmm, eso no es difícil de saber."

- "Claro que no, nee-san."- Kurz se paró con la gracia de un gato y la sonrisa de uno también.

- "Una cajetilla de buenos cigarrillos."- empezó la mujer con voz sensual.

- "Una caja de buena cerveza."- continuó el rubio con el mismo tono de voz.

- "Y para finalizar... ¡¡¡El equipo de sonido a todo dar!!! ¡¡¡Uuuuhuuhhhh!!!."

- "¡Yeah! ¡Feel the rock babe!."

Y acto seguido Melissa y Kurz comenzaron a tocar imaginarias guitarras eléctricas mientras tarareaban una tonada de rock pesado de los 90`s. Las risas no ardaron en estallar en la sala junto a los vítores ante la presentación.

Tardaron todos un buen momento en tranquilizarse antes de continuar con URUZ-3, quien aún entre risas comunicó a sus camaradas que sin duda cocinar era su actividad favorita y la mayor fuente de relajación que había descubierto hasta el momento.

Luego por supuesto fue el turno de URUZ-4, quien confesó que su actividad favorita no la practicaba mucho, puesto que esta consistía en reparar su Harley Davidson y esta desgraciadamente se encontraba en casa de sus padres. Ni que decir que pronto tuvo a Kurz y Mao haciéndole ojitos y suplicándole por una vueltita cada uno. El soldado sonrió un rato con gracia ante los ruegos, más luego miró a Kurz pensativo argumentando que aceptaría a cambio de un favor.

- "¿Un favor? ¿Y eso?."- preguntó Melissa siempre curiosa.

El soldado sonrió un poco avergonzado y explicó que la razón por la que se unió al ejército había sido, como en el caso de la sargento mayor Mao, para escapar de un matrimonio arreglado, aunque en su caso se daba por ser un romántico y no desear casarse sin amor. Claro que cuando dejó el ejército y se unió a Mithrill no pudo dar más excusas a su familia puesto que al ser Mithrill una organización secreta estaba fuera del mapa como excusa posible. La única opción que le quedó al pobre hombre fue decir que no se casaba porque había salido del closet... era homosexual ante los ojos de su muy conservadora familia italiana. Había costado mucho que lo 'perdonaran' pero finalmente lo habían aceptado con todo y excusa esperando que algún día se les recompusiera y 'siguiera por el buen camino'.

Por supuesto cabe aclarar que para este punto TODO el mundo tenía la boca abierta, y más de uno, sobretodo en la cabina de mando, se había dado cuenta que el escuadrón SRT ya había perdido noción del hecho de que eran escuchados por el TDD-1 en pleno.

- "¡No puedo creerlo!."- Melissa comenzó a reír sin piedad- "Llevas casi dos años detrás de cierta oficial de comunicaciones que toooodos aquí conocemos ¡Y tu familia en serio cree que eres del otro equipo!."- ahora más de uno reía... aunque por supuesto entre los pocos que no, nuestro sargento estaba con un rostro de desconcierto que era imposible fuese más obvio. No entendía porque esa situación causaba tanta risa en lo absoluto.

- "Osea... que lo que tu quieres... que yo haga..."- apenas y podía articular el rubio una palabra tras otra de tanta risa.

- "Es que te hagas pasar por mi pareja, en efecto."- dijo también divertido el italiano, tratando de no reír y fracasando en el intento.

- "Oh Dios, no puedo más."- Kurz estaba que se revolcaba de risa en el suelo- "¡Ay!... duele reír tanto... ¡TU!... ¡GAY!."- una inhalación profunda y un poco de autocontrol- "Pero bueno, ¡todo sea por el bien del amor!."- y Kurz entonces se levantó y lanzándole miraditas sensuales a su compañero fue directo a sentarse en sus piernas- "Y daaaarling... dime ¿me quieres con o sin maquillaje?. Ya que para mi queridísimo amigo Sousuke, mi casi hermano, eso no cambiaría nada pues podría hacer el sacrificio."- y una serie de abanicadas de pestañas siguió a dichas palabras, junto con otra explosión de esta vez increíblemente fuertes risotadas.

Todo esto ante el desconcierto del mismo Sagara, quien vio al rubio caer de nuevo al suelo sin parar de reír.

Finalmente y luego de que Mao decretase que los arreglos finales serían tratados luego, URUZ-5 confesó que su actividad favorita era ir a visitar a la familia de su hermano y por sobretodo atiborrarse de la deliciosa comida que hacia su cuñada, quien era la chef principal de un elegante restaurant de su cuidad.

En cuanto a URUZ-6, este no dudo en continuar con el concierto imaginario de guitarras eléctricas junto a la sargento mayor Mao entre los vítores de la gran mayoría.

Pero entonces, finalmente y casi sin sentirlo, llegó el momento esperado por todos. La tensión aumento de pronto y de alguna manera y sin entender porque, el sargento Sagara comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Vocabulario:**

(1)¡Uh!: Bueno... Sousuke siempre hace un sonido antes de comenzar muchas frases, y suena más o menos como un ¡uh! o tal vez como un ¡Mh!, me quedo con el primer sonido onomatopéyico. Además mi autor favorito en inglés también lo representa así... recomiendo que lean los fics de dave-d si es que pueden, son realmente geniales.

**Notas de autor:**

=n.n= Hi!, bueno... estoy intentando incursionar en una vieja serie que adoro, así que allí va el primero de los dos capítulos de este fic cortito de humor. Espero que haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Ya tengo casi listo el otro cap asi que no van a tener que esperar toda una vida como sucede con muchos de mis fics aun sin terminar, sino que lo voy a subir la próxima semana.

Un kiss y subo el otro cap pronto.

Chu! beshos y apapachos

chibi


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Tu Actividad Favorita... fuera del ambito profesional**

**Autor: chibineko**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía**

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a Full Metal Panic son propiedad exclusiva de su autor . Este fic está hecho sin motivo de lucro, es solo con motivo de entretenimiento de parte de su linda autora felina

**Capítulo II**

Sousuke no comprendía muy bien el porque sentía de pronto como si un gran peso se cerniese sobre sus hombros... ¿tendría que ver el hecho de las, de pronto, extrañas miradas que todo el SRT enviaban sobre él?... podría ser sin duda, no podía descartarse ninguna posibilidad.

Y fue dentro de estos pensamientos que el sargento Sagara fue abordado nuevamente por Kurz, quien se acercó sigiloso a su compañero y poniendo expresión felina de nuevo preguntó con cautela.

- "Y bien URZ-7 ¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita?."

Las respiraciones se paralizaron, los oídos casi se pararon en forma canina para prestar atención... en todo el TDD-1 no se escuchaba ni un susurro ante la espera de la anhelada respuesta que daría el pozo de la apuesta al o a los ganadores.

Sagara de pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y algo de sudor bañó su rostro, algo no andaba bien allí. Pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y respirar hondo, después de todo el no debía de pensar demasiado en la respuesta, esta había acudido a su mente al segundo siguiente de ser planteada la pregunta general de aquel insólito juego.

Soltó el aire contenido casi sin pensarlo y de manera rápida tan solo respondió.

- "Mi corte de cabello de cada tres meses."

Bien, sin duda alguna la respuesta descolocó... ¿su corte de cabello?. Más de uno estaba con la boca abierta, esa respuesta estaba por completo fuera de lo que cualquiera que conociese al joven pudiese haber pensado. ¿Tal vez era una broma? ¿una muy extraña y en verdad fuera de lo común intento de broma de un igualmente extraño y fuera joven como el sargento Sagara?. Mejor asegurarse pensó el rubio.

- "Vaya, vaya Sousuke... tus gustos son raros. Sabía que te gustaba meterte cuchillo a ti mismo en el pelo cada cierto tiempo, pero no sabía que lo disfrutabas tanto... ni que estuviese programado."- Kurz suspiró, allí se iba toda la diversión de una manera un tanto extraña ¿cortes de cabello?. En fin, mejor terminar con el circo pronto, después de todo por lo menos se habían divertido- "Pero bueno hombre, como tu dijiste cada quien con sus gustos; además hay que admitir que has mejorado mucho, ya ni se te nota desnivelado como antes."

El rubio comenzó a buscar con la vista a URUZ-8 para seguir con el juego, cuando Sousuke respondió.

- "Negativo. Dejé de cortarme el cabello a mi mismo desde hace un tiempo. Pero le enviaré a la persona correspondiente tus palabras."

Kurz volteó de nuevo la mirada en dirección a Sousuke con sorpresa. Mao sin embargo sonrió divertida.

- "¿Aaah? ¿Dejas que alguien se acerque a ti con un par de tijeras y lo has dejado vivo? Dime en que peluquería han logrado eso para ir a felicitarlos de manera personal, al pobre de Strauss casi lo dejas sin manos cuando lo intentó poco después de que nos asignaron al De Dannan."- la medio china dijo con sorna, tono que por supuesto no fue captado por el adolescente en absoluto, quien cruzando de pronto los brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido proclamaba.

- "Desafortunadamente mi experiencia con las peluquerías y salones de belleza no fue muy buena, no recurro a ninguna de esas entidades para realizar en mi persona dicha labor. Sin embargo como dije antes a Kurz, le haré llegar a Chidori tus palabras."

Y mientras Mao y los demás en el salón tomaban un renovado interés por la información soltada tan a la ligera, en la cabina principal se daba un espectáculo que el comandante Mardukas trataba de detener a toda costa.

- "Kaname, ¡Kaname!... ¡¡¡KA-NA-MEEE!!!... ¡Kyaaaah!, ¡¿Por qué demonios TODO gira alrededor de Kaname?!."

- "¡Capitana, por favor... calmese!."

Y mientras el comandante intentaba lidiar con la hormonal y celosa capitana, el mayor Karinin solo suspiraba. ¡Ah! el amor adolescente, lamentablemente en casos como el existente entre Sousuke, la capitana y la señorita Kaname siempre iba a haber al final un corazón roto. Y mirando la actual escena como que ya se sabía de quien iba a ser dicho corazón.

Y de vuelta en el salón con toda la unidad SRT.

La posible atención en la futura respuesta de URUZ-8 había sido del todo olvidada, lo único que contaba de pronto para todos los presentes era saber más de la 'actividad favorita' de URUZ-7.

Por supuesto siendo Mao la que previamente tenía la palabra, no la dejó escapar e inició un 'sutil' interrogatorio.

- "Kaname te corta el cabello... ¡Uy! pobre. ¿Y como hace para evitar tus ataques de histeria al tenerla con las tijeras al costado? ¿Te deja inconciente antes de comenzar?... ¿Sousuke-kun?."

Sousuke parpadeó confuso por la pregunta, tomándola como siempre por completo en serio sin notar el tono burlón al final.

- "Negativo, no le es necesario ejecutar ninguna maniobra de restricción sobre mi persona. Confío plenamente en Chidori, así que nunca he tenido problemas con la idea de tenerla cercana a mi con un instrumento punzocortante."

- "¿En serio?."- pregunto Kurz aun impresionado pero ya capaz de hablar... aunque aún un poco mudo, o hubiese sacado provecho del posible doble sentido de lo dicho antes por el adolescente.

- "Afirmativo, no tengo motivo alguno para mentir al respecto."

Bueno, pensaron Melissa y Kurz a la vez, aquello era cierto. Así que Mao continuó con el interrogatorio.

- "Y que haces mientras te cortas el cabello?. Es decir Sousuke, muchos hablamos con el estilista, otros leemos revistas ¿tu que haces?. Porque si es tan especial para ti el que Kaname te corte el cabello cada tres meses por algo debe de ser."- y todos miraron a Sousuke impacientes por saber la respuesta.

- "Mmm... bueno, en efecto hablamos, pero... no hablo con Chidori sino con la que me corta el cabello."

- "¿Que?."- el rostro de Melissa exigía una explicación.

Sousuke frunció el entrecejo buscando como explicarse mejor.

- "Es que, mientras me corta el cabello, Chidori dice que no es Chidori sino mi estilista y así puedo hablar con ella de cosas que Chidori ya conoce, pero como si no estuviese informada de ello... ¿es eso comprensible?."- preguntó el joven un tanto confundido con su propia explicación, aunque a decir verdad todos los demás lo entendieron a la perfección.

_*¡Wow! una especie de juego de roles.*_ pensó más de uno sonriendo pícaramente ante la idea.

- "Si, si Sousuke; se te entendió perfectamente."- dijo la sargento mayor con una sonrisa- "Pero continua, de que hablan ¡cuéntanos!."

- "¡Uh! de todo un poco supongo... de la preparatoria... de los lugares a los que Chidori y los demás me hacen ir... de las últimas armas inteligentes del mercado. Ese tipo de temas normales."- dijo el muchacho sin notar las caras de sus compañeros ante la idea del sargento de que las últimas armas inteligentes del mercado fuese un tópico normal de conversación, sin embargo el sargento continuó sin dejar a nadie opinar al respecto- "Y entonces viene la mejor parte... me entra sueño y me quedo dormido."

- "¿Dor...mido?."

- "Afirmativo, me duermo."

Tanto los que miraban como los que escuchaban a Sousuke comenzaron a dudar de la estabilidad mental del sujeto ¿dormirse era acaso algo tan extraordinario?. La verdad era que al único que se le medio formaba una sonrisa de entendimiento era al mayor Karinin, quien realmente había entendido la profundidad de esa frase sin la explicación que seguramente vendría.

- "Pero hermano, que yo sepa tu duermes... bueno, 'casi' todos los días."- Kurz replicó algo desubicado.

Entonces Sousuke hizo algo que terminó de sacar a todos de foco. Cerró los ojos como buscando las palabras y luego... sonrió.

- "Negativo Kurz, yo no duermo... nunca duermo; solo descanso, siempre alerta, siempre tratando de lograr que mi cuerpo obtenga la energía necesaria para rendir en la misión del momento y nada más. Pero cuando Kaname pone sus manos en mi cabez mientras estoy sentado en una silla en su baño, de pronto me siento en paz. Ya no hay misiones ni enemigos, durante unos minutos no existen las preocupaciones, durante ese pequeño tiempo siento como si fuese cuidado por alguien más, de pronto estoy a salvo. Y entonces sueño... y recuerdo, cosas que no sabía que había olvidado."- Sousuke abrió los ojos mirando a la nada, su mirada bañada con un tinte de nostalgia casi nunca visto en él de manera tan abierta, mostrando completa inconciencia del efecto de sus palabras sobre los demás ni del hecho de haber utilizado el nombre de pila de la joven peliazul.

- "¿Que?... ¿Que cosas?."- Kurz susurró casi temeroso, como no queriendo romper el sorprendente ambiente que de pronto se había formado.

- "¿Mmmm?... pues... recordé el sonido de su voz y su perfume."

- "¿De quien hablas Sousuke?."- Mao preguntó igualmente en un susurro, también atrapada por aquella atmósfera, de pronto, tan tranquila.

- "Pues, de mi madre... creo."- y suspirando dirigió su mirada al techo por completo ausente de las reacciones de los otros.

Las respiraciones entonces se detuvieron por un segundo en todo el TDD-1, eso había sido fuerte.

Sousuke aún mirando el techo continuó.

- "No sé como, pero estoy seguro de que era su voz... me cantaba una canción, y aunque no entendí lo que decía me sentí realmente bien... tranquilo. Y su fragancia, no pude sacarla de mi sentido del olfato hasta que la encontré... me encanta su fragancia."

- "¿Encontraste su fragancia? ¿No te referirás a...?."- Mao preguntó aún intuyendo que la respuesta iba a ser un si.

- "Afirmativo, el perfume que estuve buscando por las perfumerías de Medio Oriente. Una vez más gracias por acompañarme en mi búsqueda sargento Mao."

Y Melissa; que hasta ese momento se había estado quejando con cuanto ser vivo se quedase a escucharla sobre las casi 12 horas por día que el joven sargento la había arrastrado de perfumería en perfumería durante 3 largos días, para finalmente elegir un perfume y comprarse todas las unidades en existencia de dicha fragancia (tras lo cual tan solo le dio las gracias y sin una mísera explicación del porque... hasta el momento), de pronto se sintió muy feliz de haber sido quien ayudase al muchacho. Después de todo, Sousuke le había pedido su ayuda a ella.

- "¿Y... que hiciste con los 8 frascos que compraste?."

- "Yo me quede con uno sargento, el resto se los di a Chidori ya que ella señaló que la fragancia fue de su agrado."

- "¿A Kaname?."- preguntaron Kurz y Melissa casi a la vez.

- "¡Pero si eran carísimos! ¿Se los diste todos?."

- "¡Uh!. No tenía sentido quedármelos todos, es una fragancia para dama después de todo, con uno me basta y teniendo en cuenta que ya tengo el nombre del productor y su distribuidor puedo conseguir más cuando lo desee. Además ella dijo que lo iba a usar en momentos que considerase especiales... aunque..."

Mao enarcó una ceja, esa era la cara que ponía Sagara cuando Kaname hacía algo que el muchacho no terminaba entendiendo en absoluto.

- "Aunque ahora siempre que la veo, siento que lleva puesta la fragancia... Aunque, de alguna manera creo que eso esta bien, aún cuando sea para su uso diario y no solo para ocasiones especiales igual esta bien."- el muchacho cruzó los brazos y puso un rostro pensativo- "Tal vez de todas maneras fue porque le di muchos frascos, es lo más lógico."

Y la atmósfera casi ceremoniosa se esfumó, era imposible mantenerla con las ocurrencias de alguien como Sagara Sousuke. Mao no pudo evitar sonreir... era demasiado obvio que Kaname usaba todo el tiempo aquella fragancia porque cada momento junto al joven mercenario le parecía especial. La mujer no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando sería que el despistado de Sousuke iba a darse cuenta... y tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse cual estaría siendo la reacción de Tessa.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina de mando del De Dannan...

- "Por favor capitana, no llore... tranquila."

- "¡¿Por queeeee?!... debí de ser yo quien recibiese esos perfumes... snif... y yo le hubiese cortado el cabello si me lo hubiese pedido... snif... Mardukas... ¡no es justoooo!..."

Y mientras el comandante trataba de tranquilizar a la pobre capitana, el mayor Karinin solo rodaba los ojos y suspiraba; una vez más... adolescentes.

Y de vuelta en el salón de eventos, todos en la unidad SRT habían salido de su estupor y comenzaban a reír a costas del joven sargento... es que a diferencia de Sagara, ellos si se habían dado cuenta dle porque Chidori Kaname siempre usaba el perfume, al igual que Mao lo hiciese antes. Así y todo el muchacho los miraba con el ceño fruncido y preguntándose porque lo llamaban bobo y despistado, no entendía nada.

La sargento mayor se apiadó y decidió preguntar aquello que daría punto final hacia aquel pequeño interrogatorio al adolescente.

- "Oye Sousuke ¿y desde cuando Kaname te corta el pelo?."

- "¡Eso Romeo! desde cuando utilizas esta interesante técnica de seducción."- coreó Kurz entre las risas de los demás.

Sousuke parpadeó un par de veces, no le era necesario sacar cuentas, el sabía muy bien cuando Chidori le había cortado el cabello por primera vez.

- "Fue hace 7 meses."- respondió el chico con calma.

Las risas cesaron.

- "Hace... 7 meses."- repitió Mao- "Más o menos ¿por el tiempo en que batallamos en Hong Kong?."

- "Afirmativo. En realidad fue justo el día que recibí la orden de retirarme de la misión de proteger a Chidori."

Una vez más del De Dannan en su totalidad cayó en silencio, todos sabían lo que esa orden había representado para el sargento Sagara, las consecuencias que se habían dado en él...

Casi lo pierden.

Y a la memoria de la medio china vinieron imágenes nítidas del muchacho. Al recibir sus nuevas órdenes, su actitud en el helicóptero y en el departamento que usaron como base en Hong Kong, la mirada siempre perdida y un mechón entre sus dedos.

Mao recordó entonces, en el túnel de la cuidad luego de lograr pasar a los guardias. Sousuke estaba tan desconcentrado. Le había preguntado que ocurría, Sousuke había respondido que nada... una vez más lo vio tocarse el pelo, mirarlo de manera perdida.

Luego de eso un momento de distracción extrema, un casi choque... ella recriminándole, bajando...

un AS explotando, un Venom haciendo su aparición... caos. Sousuke mirando al Venom sin moverse, completamente ignorante del peligro... ido. Ella tirándolo al suelo. El Venom desapareciendo.

Luego aquellas palabras duras...

- "¿Estás pensando en ella? ¡Ya olvídate de ella! ¡Si no puedes hacerlo baja del auto!. Comprendo tu situación, pero no soy de las que va a compadecerte. No quiero morir de esa forma. Si estás así estaré más segura yo sola."

Luego aquella frase muerta "Ya veo". La puerta abriéndose, el chico ya fuera de la camioneta.

- "¿Sousuke?."

Y la voz del muchacho... muerta.

- "Lo siento. Ya no puedo más. Continúa tu misión."

Mao nunca estuvo más asustada. Sus ojos... eran como los de aquella chica, aquella asesina... muertos.

Luego el chico tan solo se fue. Si Kaname no hubiese aparecido, si la chica no hubiese vuelto a la vida para sacarlo de aquellas pesadas tinieblas, entonces tal vez Sousuke nunca hubiese vuelto.

Volvió al presente; cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza casi con desdén para lograrlo, pero lo hizo... una vez más esos recuerdos habían sido enterrados.

- "¿Nee-san?... ¿estás bien?."- encontró los ojos azules de Kurz fijos en ella y se obligó a sonreír.

- "¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?."

Iba a decir algo más pero la voz preocupada de Sousuke la interrumpió.

- "¡Esto es malo!. Estoy tarde, muy tarde. Chidori va a matarme."- un nuevo escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza- "Muchas gracias por la velada, la disfruté mucho; pero tengo que retirarme."- el joven fijó sus ojos grises en su equipo y sonrió de pronto- "Aunque me encantaría repetirlo otro día de ser posible."

- "Cuenta con eso hermano."- Kurz respondió con una sonrisa gemela.

Y justo en ese momento Sousuke salió corriendo del lugar, sin dar tiempo a los de comunicaciones de apagar los altavoces. Fue un milagro que el teniente Grouseaux diera una orden rápida con las manos a todos para que guardasen silencio.

Y en cuanto al joven mercenario, bueno con el apuro y su usual despiste no fue una gran sorpresa que ni notara la falta de personal o el excesivo silencio del lugar, él simplemente corría por sus cosas y luego con dirección al angar; en pos de su seguridad física ante el efecto Chidori.

~.~.~.~.~

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sargento culpable de la apuesta ya se encontraba con los ojos pegados a un libro de historia bajo la atenta mirada de cierta peliazul; otro sargento rubio se encontraba con una cara que presagiaba de todo menos algo bueno.

- "Oi Kurz ¿y esa cara?."

- "Nee-san... la vida es injusta."

Melissa enarcó una ceja y se fijó mejor en lo que había en la mesa frente a Kurz... era la lista de las apuestas; los nombres de los implicados y su conjetura hacia la actividad favorita del joven sargento. La medio china tomó entonces la lista y Kurz se hundió en su auto depresión.

Lo que Mao leyó no pudo más que hacerla reír sardónica; había un ganador y era nada más y nada menos que...

El teniente Grouseaux caminaba un tanto apenado y otro tanto satisfecho... quien iba a decir que el mal momento que le hizo pasar el sargento Weber iba a traerle satisfacciones a tan corto plazo. Y es que ni bien el sargento Sagara había abandonado el TDD-1 y el equipo SRT en plano había dejado el salón de eventos, de pronto se había visto rodeado por varias y varios oficiales jóvenes, alguno que otro contemporáneo y la enfermera; tras lo cual fue rápidamente abducido al compartimento vacío más cercano donde finalmente había sido iniciado en el grupo de fans del anime shoujo del TDD-1, recibiendo así un pequeño pin del grupo, un listado de los animes en existencia entre los miembros (que la verdad tenía bastantes títulos que él ansiaba ver) y la fecha de la próxima reunión, de carácter casi obligatorio y sin posibilidades de rehusarse a menos que se interpusiese una misión.

De más esta decir que se sentía... complacido; sobre todo porque a Weber le salió el tiro por la culata.

En eso una voz cortó sus pensamientos al tiempo que unos brazos se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

- "¡Bel!."

- "Me... Melissa... ¿pero qué?."

- "Nada, nada... solo que te toca invitar a ti, afortunado."

- El teniente miró a la sargento inquisitivo cuando una lista casi se estampó contra su cara, y en ella pudo leer.

**Nombre:** Bel Grouseaux

**Actividad:** Corte de cabello

Y entonces lo recordó, el día que fue abordado por Weber y Melissa para unirse a la dichosa apuesta había tratado de rehusarse alegando que no conocía lo suficiente al sargento Sagara y que en lo que a él concernía el joven podía incluso tener como pasatiempo predilecto su corte de cabello.

- "¿Gané?"

- "¡Eso mismo Bel!, y la suma es bueno, así que ¡tú pagas!."

- "Grrr..."- un gruñido se dejó oír detrás de URUZ-2, y en ese momento vio a Weber detrás de Melissa, recostado contra una pared y mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. URUZ-1 de pronto sonrió; y él que pensó que ese día ya no iba a poder mejorar más, miren que se había equivocado.

~.~.~.~.~

Doce horas más tarde... Sengawa

Chidori Kaname elevó los brazos todo lo que pudo mientras se estiraba en el asiento, tratando de destensar los músculos agarrotados tras tantas horas sentada estudiando.

Giró un poco el rostro y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver a Sousuke casi cayéndose de sueño sobre el libro, pero dando todo de si para entender lo suficiente para rendir un buen examen.

Decidió que ya era suficiente.

- "Sousuke."

El nombrado levantó la vista cansada, pero aún asi atenta.

- "¿Si Chidori?."

- "Ya deja eso, terminamos por hoy. Ve a descansar."

El soldado miró a la joven con ojos agradecidos justo antes de asentir despacio con la cabeza y cerrar el libro.

- "Gracias por todo Chidori, prometo sacar una nota aceptable en esta prueba."

La muchacha sonrió de manera encantadora y le ofreció un poco de sopa caliente antes de mandarlo al sillón a dormir. La verdad era que Sagara no tenia ni la fuerza ni la voluntar de llegar a su departamento, y no era la primera vez que dormía en el sillón de la peliazul; así que aceptó ambas propuestas sin reparos.

La joven fue a calentar la prometida sopa mientras Sousuke iba al armario de blancos y sacaba su usual frazada para luego acomodarla en el sillón, donde se sentó a esperar el cálido brebaje.

- "Aquí está, una buena taza de sopa antes de dormir."

Sousuke dio un sorbo y suspiró feliz, el calorcito de pronto había inundado todo su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir bastante confortable.

- "Gracias Chidori, era justo lo que necesitaba."

- "No hay problema."- respondió la joven robándose así la frase favorita del mercenario y sonriendo con travesura ante eso.

Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- "Ey Sousuke, y que tal si me terminas de contar como finalizó ese juego... el de tu reunión con todo tu equipo, donde celebraron."

Sousuke miró a Chidori y asintió. Había comenzado a contarle un poco a la chica acerca de lo ocurrido en el TDD-1 luego de la misión durante un receso previo en sus estudios y Kaname había quedado muy interesada.

- "Pues luego Kurz hizo exactamente lo mismo que Mao había hecho previamente, y luego me todo a mi..."- pausa un poco larga, suficiente como para que la peliazul notase pensamientos rápidos surcando la mente del ojigris- "Y luego me tuve que ir porque ya era tarde y efectivamente no hubiese llegado a tiempo de haberme quedado a escuchar el resto."

Kaname entrecerró los ojos, había sido demasiado obvio sin duda alguna que Sousuke había evitado dar a conocer su participación en el bendito juego.

- "Sousuke... ¿no te faltó contarme algo?."

El joven comenzó a sudar... al parecer la muchacha se había percatado de su pequeña omisión en la historia.

- "¿Algo Chidori?. No tengo idea de que podría ser."

- "¡De ti BAKA! ¿Cual fue tu respuesta al juego."

Sagara tragó duro y miró la hora en el reloj de la pared.

- "Ya es muy tarde Chidori. Si no nos dormimos ahora no rendiremos bien el día de mañana en el examen."

- "¡Sou-su-keeeee!..."- levantó la peliazul la voz y el sargento se encogió en su sitio, cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor, deseando que el golpe no fuese tan duro... pero este no llego, sino que más bien escuchó un suspiro como de derrota y luego el silencio. Abrió un ojo tentativo y localizó a Kaname viéndolo de una manera que no podía descifrar.

Finalmente la chica se inclinó, cogió la taza vacía de entre las manos del sargento y suspiró un poco exageradamente.

- "Bueno, y yo que quería medio seguir el juego... tu dándome tu respuesta y yo diciéndote la mía. Pero tienes razón, ya es muy tarde."

Y dicho esto, mientras iba a dejar la taza al fregadero y luego se movía para apagar la luz de la sala, volvió al lado de Sousuke (quien claramente de pronto buscaba que decir para obtener aquella información de la muchacha), se inclinó y besó suave y castamente la mejilla del chico, dejándolo de pronto mudo e inmóvil como por arte de magia.

Y con una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción ante lo logrado al ver la cara roja e idiotizada del mercenario, se encaminó a su habitación pensando en su 'respuesta'.

_*Lo que más me gusta... por supuesto es vivir el día a día a tu lado gran tonto, sabiendo que no habrá ni un solo día normal o aburrido, y que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase nunca dejaré de saber algo nuevo sobre ti, sin importar si es bueno o malo... y me adueñaré de ese nuevo trozo de ti, haciéndote cada vez más mío. Mi actividad favorita Sousuke, eres tú.*_

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora =n.n=**

Bueno ^^ termine y soy felish. Este fic esta dedicado a los pocos fans que conozco y no conozco de FMPanic aquí en Lima Perú hoy en día que la serie ya no es tan nueva (aunque a mi que me importa xD igual y me encanta), pero por sobre todo a mi misma porque hace poco fue mi cumple *.* Happy B-day to meeeee.

Bueno, gracias también a todos los que han leido este ficsito y han dejado sus comentarios, son un amor. ya luego vendré trayendo alguno que otro fic de esta serie... tengo un par de locuras en mi cabeza.

Kissus for everyone... CHU!

Lady chibineko


End file.
